Risks
by FiercestrawberryFerox
Summary: Machina doesn't like to take risks in love in a time of war, but can a certain silver haired girl change his mind? Will he take the risk?
1. I'm Not Okay

OK so this story is introducing a new couple. Hope you all enjoy it! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Not Okay.<br>**

Machina's P.O.V

From the 1st time I met her, she was the one person that left me thinking. The way she was so kind and calm with everyone but yet looked so cold and unfriendly. I guess you could say I developed some sort of feelings for her since then. But I know we will never be together. Especially at a time like this.

A time of war can bring people together, but the only risk is that you con loose that person just as fast. THAT is why I don't take risks.

I pictured her violet eyes looking into mine that day I found out my brother died...it was comforting... Not even my childhood friend, Rem, could comfort me like that...

***Flashback***

I just walked away...I didn't even want to look at Ace... He could have saved Izana, but he didn't! I could feel the cold rain falling on me as I made my way back to my dorm room. I could still here Queen's words echoing in my mind "Stop being a baby about it" was what she said. I guess it didn't get though her think head MY BROTHER IS DEAD!

Rem came to see me later on but I just told her to go away. I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

About a half hour later I heard another knock. Maybe it's the guys coming back? I thought as I got up. I made my way to the door and opened it to see a soaked Seven standing there. Her hooded cloak looked black from the rain rather then the red they're supposed to be.

"What happened!" I asked, my eyes widening.

"I...got stuck in the rain...waiting outside.." She said shaking form the cold.

"Why didn't you stay in the common room?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she says looking to the side. "I wanted to make sure you are alright." she explains pushing her way in gracefully.

"Well, now that's something I don't want to talk about!" I said, mockingly and opening the door for her to leave. I didn't want her of all people to see me so weak.

Seven didn't move. She just looked at me, them the open door, then back to me. She then went over and plopped down on the couch in the boys' dorm. I closed the door and just looked at her. She patted the seat next to her for me to sit. Then, Seven smiled. That smile she so rarely uses. I loved it.

"I'm not okay..." I finally admitted, sitting down. My voice shaky. I hated how it sounded. So pathetic.

"It's alright to not be okay sometimes." I heard Seven's calm voice say. "Your brother accepted his fate when he became a soldier. He wasn't afraid of war or death. He didn't care if he would die, as long as he protected the ones he loves." Seven continued. I could feel her eyes looking at me, but I didn't dare look at her.

"I didn't know Izana very well but I know he wouldn't want you to rush into the war just to avenge him. He would want you to do it for the same reason he did." Seven said. I looked up at her finally. A tear fell from my green eyes as I looked into hers. Her purple eyes were full of sadness and caring. Her lips curled upward. A smile.

Not that small smile, but a bright smile that seemed to brighten the room. She put her hand on my cheek and wiped away the tear with her thumb. I smiled back at her, falling in love with the silver haired girl even more.

***End Flashback***

"Machina! Stop day daydreaming!" Rem whispered.

"I...I wasn't!" I said defending myself. I looked around the class room. Kurasame seemed to be going on forever about battle techniques. I looked down at the rows in front of me to see Seven, Cinque, and Sice.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>Ok so I have another chapter coming soon in Seven's POV! x) Sorry all you Rem and Machina fans!<p> 


	2. Really?

Whoa! Second chapter here I come!

Mysterious Friend happened to inform me I made some mistakes, so I tried to fix them in this chapter.

**But** **we're only human so enjoy it! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Really?<strong>

**Seven's P.O.V  
><strong>

We all sat in class paying attentions to Kurasame's teaching...Well almost all of us. Sice was doodling in her notebook and Cinque kept looking around the room.

"He's looking againnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Cinque whispers leaning over to me with a huge smile.

"Shut up Cinque!" I whispered back.

"Just admit it! You have fallen for the great Machina!" Cinque teases.

"GEEZ! I stand up for him one time and u assume THAT?" I said getting annoyed.

"FUCK YEAH!" Sice says having to throw her two cents into every conversation. I just glared at the white haired girl. I let my violet eyes burn into her as she causally went back to drawing the Tonberry**.** It was the middle of class so I let my mind wonder back to the day queen yelled at Machina.

***Flashback***

Machina stomped off as the rain started to pour.

"Queen! His brother was just killed!" I yelled, finally speaking up from the awkward silence. Everyone looked at me shocked. I was usually a calm person but Queen took it too far.

"Doesn't mean he should want to get the rest of us killed for it!" Queen argues. I could see the anger build up in her eyes a her black hair became drenched from the rain.

"No! He never said he wants to do that! All he was saying is that there was a chance to save his brother but no one took it! Have a heart Queen! Someone close to him lost his life protecting us! Show some respect." I yelled back.

"It's my fault." Ace said speaking for the first time. But Queen ignored him and kept attacking me.

"He needs to move on if he knows what is right for the rest of us!" Queen said getting closer to me.

"Just because you're the president of class zero, it doesn't mean you can control what people are feeling! It's a war Queen! What if I died tomorrow? Are you going to force everyone to just forget me?" I said...Queen was speechless. I put my hood up and started to walk off. I heard footsteps coming up behind me.

"I never knew you had that in you!" Rem laughs.

"Me either." I said feeling my stomach turn. I felt disgusted in Queen and disgusted in myself for letting it get to me that much.

"I know Machina would thank you for that though." Rem says linking arms with me. "You stood up for all of us basically! Its about time Queen was put into her place"

***End Flashback***

That was the reason why I didn't want to wait in the common room to talk to Machina. I knew Queen would come in and give me hell for what I said.

It's been a couple days since then, but I know Queen still is mad at me. It was worth it though. Machina didn't diverse to be told to move on. He was a brilliant fighter and so brave, all the making of a great hero. He was also very attractive. Any girl would have a crush on him. I guess you could say that's what I have, a crush... that's all it will ever be though.

"He has Rem..." I said softly to myself not realizing Cinque and Sice were both sitting next to me.

"HUH? So you do like him!" Sice whispers loudly.

"No one says he's_** WITH**_ Rem" Cinque says putting emphasis on the word WITH.

**"**Ladies! Do we have something we would like to share?" Kurasame asks. All three of us look up petrified.

"N-no sir" Cinque says quietly. I just shake my head in agreement.

Finally class was over.. After Sice and Cinque interrogated me more, I felt awkward. _Maybe I do have feeling for him._ I thought to myself. I walked into my next class. Usually I sat next to Nine. That was always fun but it usually ended with me smacking him to get him to shut up. I looked up at the rows to see Machina up there also. He was balancing on the back legs of his chair while his feet were propped up on the desk. _Shit!_ I thought as I casually walked up the steps to the row. Just then, Machina lost balance and him and his chair fell back.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Nine yells totally oblivious. I quickly ran over to Machina.

"Machina?" I yelled. No answer. I knelt down and shook him. "Nine, he's unconscious!" I said with a scared look on my face.

"GEZ Seven! It's not the end of the world!" Nine laughs "Unless…It's the end of _YOUR_ world?" he says as realization hits him!

"What are you talking about?" I said glaring up at him.

"You and…MAchina?" Nine says as a huge smile appears in his face.

"NO!" I said annoyed once again. _I must stay calm._

"I never knew Machina had it in him? You're like the quiet, popular girl!" Nine laughs.

"NINE! Help me get him up before the teacher comes in!" I yelled trying to get Nine to stop his 'I'm so proud of Machina speech'.

'OKAY OKAY! But no wonder he was better after you talked to him that day his bro died!" Nine adds.

"Really?" I said looking up at Nine. He just nods his head. I quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind so I could focus on healing Machina. It was too late. The rest if the class and teacher walked in.

"What happened?" Rem says running up.

"Uh…he fell back on his chair and knocked himself out." I said realizing how ridiculous it sounded. Jack, Cater , and Sice all started to laugh a little.

**Machina's P.O.V**

I woke up to see Seven looking down at me. A smile spread across her face as i slowly lifted myself up.

"HE'S UP!" I heard Nine yell.

"Bout fucking time!" Sice says as Nine laughs at her comment.

"And that, class, is what happens when you don't sit on your chair properly." The teacher said. I felt so embarrassed. I knocked myself out in front of Seven!

"That must be embarrassing." Rem says sitting next to me.

"You have no idea…" I said feeling my face get red.

"So when are you planning on telling her?" Rem asks out of nowhere.

"SHHHH! I don't know yet." I said glaring at her.

Rem knew I liked Seven. We have been friends for as long as I could remember so it didn't surprise me that I didn't even have to say anything to her about Seven. She already knew according to her. She even teases me about it every chance she gets."Even if I did decide to tell her I have no idea what I would say." I confessed.

"Seven. I love you!" Rem said laughing.

"Not that easy!" I laughed with her. I couldn't get the thought out of my mind though.. _What if I did tell her?_

* * *

><p>Next chapter is really starting to get into the romance! Hope everyone likes this one. Yano...something different! :)<p> 


	3. Shocked!

**Shocked!**

**Seven's P.O.V**

Nine walked out with me as class ended. _Oh no, here it comes._

"So do you want to tell me what that was all about in there?" He asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" I lied.

"Seven…" Nine says nudging me.

"Don't you have a date to get to?" I asked changing the subject.

"Nope! Not today!" He laughs.

"Oh did she not want sex?" I asked keeping the conversation on this topic.

"NO! Why would you think that?" He says shocked.

"Sorry! I just assumed since…You know … You're perverted and all" I apologized feeling bad.

"Why does everyone assume I want sex right away?" Nine asks looking disappointed.

"Don't you?" I ask.

"No….I'm…I'm a…" Nine says mumbling the last part.

"What? I didn't catch that?" I said leaning in to here him better.

"I'm a ….." He said a little louder but still mumbling.

"Huh? Nine, secrets don't make friends!" I teased.

"A VIRGIN! I'M STILL A VIRGIN!" Nine yelles.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!" I yelled shocked! Nine sat down on the side of the fountain. He looked so serious.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for the right one to come!" Nine says looking around. I suddenly felt a new respect for the scared face boy.

Before I could say anything else Machina walked over. "Kurasame wants to talk to us." He says. I could see Nine smirk in the corner of my eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Machina's P.O.V<strong>

Class Zero had a mission coming up. Kurasame decided to call Seven and I to tell us we both will be going on ahead to set up camp. Our mission was easy, but doing it with Seven will be difficult. That afternoon we made are way into the forest to find a good spot.

"This looks pretty good!" Seven said putting down the bags. We had been walking for hours so I didn't blame her for settling here.

"I'm going to go look around." Seven says walking into the forest. I brushed of the thought that she was trying to get away from me and I finished setting up camp.

I sent a message to the others with the location then I remembered Seven. She still never came back so I decided to look for her.

I walked and walked until I found an opening in the forest. I could just make out the silhouette of a figure. "Seven?" I asked.

"Over here!" I heard Seven's voice say as I saw the figure move and wave to me.

**Seven's P.O.V**

_Machina found me! _I couldn't believe it as I laughed to myself. I stood here on the edge of a cliff looking out at the view. Dangerous, I know but it was breath taking. All around me was waterfalls. Each one pored into a spring way down at the bottom. _This was truly the perfect spot to stop and relax. Maybe even watch a sunset. _

I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air as machine walked up beside me.

"Isn't this the most beautiful thing you have ever scene?" I asked still so amazed.

"No." He replied simply.

"Oh really?" I said facing him and putting my hands on my hips. "What could be more beautiful then this?"

"You." He said finally turning to face me. I immediately was taken back. A blush spread across my face. "Oh." Was the only thing I managed to get out of my mouth. So many questions ran though my head._ Does this mean he has feeling for me? What about Rem?_ Machina took a step so that he was face to face with me. I suddenly felt a nervousness in my stomach.

"Seven. I think that I may have fallen in love with you." He said placing his hand on my cheek. The warmth from his hand sent chills down my spine. Of course, I have fallen for him as well. Those feelings were always there, but never came out until Machina needed me most. Now, I don't think I could keep in those feelings in anymore.

I placed my hand on top of his as smiles spread across are faces. I took one more step closer as I looked into his piercing green eyes. He slowly leaned down as are lips brushed together. Then a thought hit me. _REM!_

"Wait…No" I said backing up. Machine looked at me confused. "I…I cant do this to you and Rem!" I said feeling tears filling up in my eyes. "I should go…" and I took of back to camp.

As i wiped my eyes, the rest of the class came into camp.I turned my back on them so they didn't see me like this.

"Seven? Whats wrong?" A voice said from behind me. I turned to look at Rem.

"Rem! I'm sorry!" I started. With one look Rem knew immediately what was wrong and pulled me into the forest so we could talk one on one. We both sat down on a fallen tree as I started to ball my eyes out.

"I'm sorry! I almost kissed Machina!" I said in between sobs. "I know he loves you really, and you love him so-*SLAP*…" I was cut off with a slap in the face! I looked at Rem shocked!

"There is NOTHING between Machina and I. For weeks now he has been thinking of telling YOU how he !" Rem repeats almost yelling at me. "He even kept asking me for advice. Machina and I are like brother and sister. Nothing more!" She says relaxing and giving me her old sweet smile. I just stared at her. I was still shocked but I realized now that I messed up. Plus I realized I should really not underestimate Rem anymore.

"I appreciate you thinking of me, but I think it's time you think of yourself now." Rem says with a warm smile and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Rem." I said smiling at the brown haired girl.

"Well go on!" She laughs. I quickly get up and make my way back to find Machina.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh Chapter 3!<strong>

**Beginning scene is a little off topic but my friend loved it sooooo there we go! x)**


	4. The Sun Set

**So this is my Chapter 4! Sorry I keep switching point of views but I think its important for everyone to understand how both of them are feeling in the moments. Oh, and i apologize also for having to skip to 5 months later. Story is almost over so...  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Sun Set<strong>

**Machina's P.O.V**

I tried to relax. The soft green grass provided a cushion for me as I lay here thinking. After Seven ran away I felt confused and broken. I didn't know if she felt the same way or not. I was so close to kissing her, but she broke away because she thinks I'm with Rem.

I heard the bushes rustle behind me.

"Go away guys." I said thinking it was everyone else coming to look for us. _Or just me._ Seven probably ran back to camp and told everyone what happened.

"It's me." I heard Seven's voice say softly. I could hear her walk over and sit down in the grass next to me. I stare at the clouds a little longer then I take a deep breath. I turn my head to see Seven staring straight out as her silver hair blows in the wind.

"I'm such an idiot, I take a risk and it backfires on me." I finally said looking back up at the sky. My view was then blocked by Seven's face.

"How about you let me take the risk then?" She says smiling. Before I could say anything else Seven leaned down and kissed me.

** Seven's P.O.V**

Finally I kissed Machina. As I pulled my lips away from him I looked in his emerald eyes. He looked at me with a smile.

"You talked to Rem, didn't you?" He asks sitting up. _HOW DOES HE KNOW?_

"So what if I did?" I said with a smile. Machina lets out a laugh. "I was the idiot. I had to get some sense slapped into me to realize it." I said facing Machina. He just moved closer to me and gave me a soft kiss.

"I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU MACHINA!" I heard Nine's voice cut in. I snapped my head around to give Nine a death glare. He smirked one last time and walked away. I sighed as I turned to see the sun set in front of us turned the sky different shades of orange, pink, and red.

"This is amazing!" Machina exclaims turning to me.

"I've seen more amazing." I said with a smirk.

"Oh really? What can be more amazing then this?" He asks playing along. Machina smirked at me waiting for my response.

"You." I said with a blush. Machina puts a comforting arm around me as he pulls me into another kiss.

_I could get used to Machina's kisses._ I thought as Machina and I stare ahead to watch the sun disappear past the trees. _Everything is going to be different. _I thought to myself as I enjoyed this time I got with Machina. Who knows what will happen next.

**5 Months Later**

**Machina's P.O.V**

"The war is getting worse!" Ace announces as all of Class Zero sits in are common room. My heart dropped. I hated war more than anything. I guess you could say I hated it because I feared it.

"Kurasame has given me special instructions that we must follow. We will split off into groups of 3" he continues. I sat on the chair next to Seven. She and I have been together 5 months already. I must admit, they have been the happiest months of my life. That day when we got back to camp we were immediately on the spot. Everyone looked at us with a big smile. It was uncomfortable but I could care less. It's now that can ruin everything.

I looked at Seven. Her violet eyes looked worried and lost. I wanted to comfort her but I knew I was just as lost myself. I just stared down at my hands.

"The 1st group to go out will includes me, Jack and Seven." Ace says looking around at his scared classmates. My head shot up. _Seven is going out there first? And with Ace's group? He let my brother die! How am I supposed to trust him with someone else I love?_

I looked over at Seven to see her sad eyes looking at me. _She knew about this. She just didn't tell me. _I thought as she reached out a hand to hold mine. I could feel my heart break.

"The second group going out later that night will be Queen, Nine, and Sice." Ace says reading from the paper.

"Ugh! Are you joking?" Queen complains as Nine and Sice look at her with evil smiles on their faces. I just stayed silent as Seven squeezed my hand as Ace called my group.

"Machina, Rem, and Eight, you will be going the next day." Ace says reading off the next groups.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 coming soon! :D<p> 


	5. This Is It

**This Is It**

**Seven's P.O.V**

I sat there quietly through the rest of the meeting. I knew Machina was going to be upset about my group situation, but it is my job and it needs to be done no matter what. I got up off the chair and looked at Machina who stood up with me. I could see the pleading look in his eyes. It broke my heart but I realized _we have one more night together. _

I motioned for him to follow me so we could talk in private.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Machina asked before I could even shut the door to my room.

"I knew you would be worried." I said feeling nervousness in my stomach.

"You leave tomorrow." He says as he goes and sits on my bed, running his fingers through his dark hair.

"We have tonight." I said almost in a whisper.

Machina looks up at me with a smile.

"What would you like to do?" he asks. I just smile back.

"Hmmmmmm…. How about we just go out and just enjoy ourselves!" I said hoping he will just go with it. Machine nods getting up and embracing me. I immediately felt better and relaxed in his arms.

Machina left me alone so I could get ready. I decided to wear something other then my Suzaku Peristylium uniform.

"A nice dress would do!" Cinque says walking in unannounced.

"How did you?" Then I remembered Cinque's weird sixth sense. I smiled at her. "So which one then?" I said holding up a two different black dresses.

"That's ones going to be easier to take off." She responds pointing to the strapless one. I looked at her in shock.

"What are you saying?"

"Relax." She laughs. I didn't think about it to much, I just wanted to get ready for tonight already.

* * *

><p>That night Machina and I went into the nearby town and got a table at a restaurant. I wore the dress Cinque picked out for me. I must say I look and feel great in it so who knows how I'm going to feel later.<p>

As we sat there I heard a voice "I see them!" Machina looked up and let out a sigh. He looked up and smiled at me as his eyes shifted behind me as I felt cold hands on my shoulders. I turned around to see Nine and Sice smiling down on me.

"Really?" I laughed as King, Jack and Eight pushed to other tables to ours and sat down looking at us.

"Did we interrupt anything?" Rem asks with a smile as she sat down beside me.

"Machina was just about to propose to Seven!" Jack teases. Machina slaps a hand over his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey! Hey waiter! Can we have let's see….12 more menus?" Nine yells to a passing waiter.

"Please!" Queen adds on to Nine's order. Machina and I smiled at each other. I knew he was ok with everyone joining us. It was a nice surprise and well it made me feel complete to be with my friends. This may be the last time we will spend all together.

"I'd like to make a toast!" Queen says standing up. Everyone stopped and looked up to the black haired woman. She looked sad but I could tell she tried to look strong.

"At least it's not Trey making a speech!" Eight says nudging the blonde boy next to him.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" Trey says glaring at Eight.

"Oh no…" Sice comments as Queen raised her glass.

"I just want to tell everyone that I'm going to miss you all so much. No matter what happens to us I will always remember each and every one of you. But most of all I want to say good luck to the first group. Seven, Jack and Ace. I hope you all succeed in this mission you are given. But most of all i hope that you stay safe. I don't know what I would do if any of you died." Queen said as her eyes swelled up with tears. We all raised are glasses as Queen finished. I knew we all were thinking the same thing._ What will we do if one of us dies?_

I immediately got up and hugged Queen as she took off her glasses to wipe her eyes. Everyone joined me in a huge group hug.

"We love you Queen!" Deuce yells as she starts to sob. Queen couldn't even hold back the tears anymore.

"Please everyone stop before I cry!" Jack yells sitting back down. Rem goes and sits down as she wiped her eyes. One by one we all made it back to are seats.

"Don't worry Queen, we are class zero! We will all make it back to come see you again." Nine laughs.

As the night went on, we all found ourselves in different seats. I was now next to Machina as he had his arm around me. Sice suddenly got up from the table.

"STOP!" She laughs hysterically. Nine then gets up and grabs her side tickling her more.

"Oh common you guys!" Cater laughs. Sice slaps Nine's hands away as she sits down fixing her dress. Nine just smirks the whole time.

"I swear there's something going on between them!" Rem says taking a sip of her drink. "Wouldn't be surprised!" King says sitting next to Queen as she looks up at him. He smiled at her for a second longer but quickly looks away before anyone notices.

"We can hear you down there!" Sice yells. I laugh along with Machina as we wait for the argument to begin.

* * *

><p>One by one, everyone disappeared to go back to their rooms. Machina and I stayed back just for a little longer.<p>

"We should get going." He says getting up. I agreed as we made are way back to the girls dorm hand in hand. _I'm going to miss him so much._

"So this is it, huh? Tomorrows the last day I'll see you." Machina says looking into my eyes.

"Not necessarily." I smirk as I grab his hand again; I lead him up to the girls' rooms.

"Are you sure?" He asks surprised. I nodded. _This may be the last night I would spend with him so I mind as well. _

Before I stopped at the door to my room I heard a noise coming from Queen's room. _Oh nooo is she crying?_ I thought to myself as I cracked the door open a little.

"OH MY GOD!" I whispered loudly as I quickly closed the door.

"What?" asked Machina.

"King and…..Queen…" Was all I said as I turned back to him. His eyes widened. I smiled to myself. Queen deserved someone like King. He was basically a giant teddy bear. Who better then him to loosen the class president up?

Especially since she will be stuck with Sice and Nine for who knows how long. Both of them where trouble makers but both where skilled fighters.

I then remembered my mission. I walked across the hall to open the door to my room.

As I shut the door I turned to be embraced by Machina. I looked into his loving eyes as he looked into mine. I leaned into kiss him as he did the same. We deepened the kiss as I playfully pushed him onto my bed.

* * *

><p>Stopping it there so i don't have to give this story an M rating! lmaooo<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up that next morning to see Machina's face. He looked so innocent and peaceful as he slowly breathed in and out.<p>

I made my way out of bed to go get ready. Today was the day I leave to go out into the war. I was scared but I have to stay strong and most of all stay calm.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed. Machina woke up as I walked out and made my way to my already packed bags. I threw him his boxers and pants as he smiled at me.

"Is it that time already? " he yawned.

"Yes." I said sadly as he got dressed and walked over to me. He puts his strong arms around me as he looks down at me worried. "Please don't worry about me." I said trying to break his emotional gaze.

"How could I not?" he asks. I just stare up at him speechless. All of the sudden there is a knock at the door. We both jump.

"Seven are you ready yet?" Jack's voice is heard.

"Just a minute!" I yell back. " I must go." I said to Machina. He nods, dropping his arms.

I grab my bag and make my way out the door. This was difficult. Leaving behind everyone you love is tough especially since the three of us are the first to get a taste of the war.

I walk out to see the air ship ahead of me. Everyone was waiting outside to say goodbye. I hugged each of my classmates and was about to go on the ship when I heard my name being called. I turn to see Machina running out with his school uniform on. I stepped off the ramp to walk up towards him.

He cupped my face in his hands.

"Seven, I love you." Machina said pulling me closer.

"And I love you." I said with a smile as we kissed one last time. I closed my eyes to cherish the moment just a bit longer. Machina placed a soft kiss on my forehead before letting me go. I never took my eyes off him as we both walked away from each other. Are hands, outstretched to each other, finally untangled and we parted ways.

I watched from the airship as Machina made his way back into the school with the rest of Class Zero. _I will miss him._ _I'll miss all them._

* * *

><p>ALL IN SEVEN'S POV!<p>

Some NineXSice being hinted around and well I personally like Queen and King together so there you have it!

But hey that's Chapter 5! :D


	6. 2 Long Years Later

***Sobs*  
><strong>

**Extremely depressed while writing the end of this... All i could say is...*holds back tears*...Whatever you do, do not look on Final Fantasy Wiki... Or do if your curious now. lmaoo **

**Comment on the story plz!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later<strong>

**Seven's P.O.V**

Two years I've spent fighting, two years of seeing death all around me, two years of hell, and two long, heartbreaking years since I saw Machina.

The war ended but I never felt so nervous and scared in my life. _What if he changed? What if his feelings changed?_

Ace, Jack, and I were the first to leave that day, and now we are the first back here at a Rubrum base. I could never image myself her, right now. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked older definitely. I was a Suzaku soldier now. Not a student anymore. My old uniform was replaced with one that looked like what Machina's brother, Izana, would wear.

"THERE HERE!" Ace said running in my room making me jump a foot. The rest of my old classmates where returning back to this base. I felt a surge of adrenalin and excitement hit me as Ace and I ran out to the balcony. I looked down to see an airship land and soldiers step out. They all had their hoods up making it impossible for me to see their faces. Both Ace and I darted down the steps pulling Jack along.

"Here we are. Three students transformed onto soldier." Jack says staring straight on ahead. We waiting anxiously to be reunited with the rest of are elite Class Zero.

**Machina's P.O.V**

The day finally came. I was finally going to see everyone again. I was overjoyed to see the others but what made today special was the fact of seeing Seven again. As we came out of the air ship, we all walked out excitedly and ready to see the last 3 members.

I looked around me to see King and Queen holding hands. But they weren't the only couple though, Nine and Sice got together sometime during the war so I've heard. I couldn't help but laugh when I see them together. They always picked on each other and Nine would constantly tell her he loves her, making the white haired girl's face turn a bright red. Also, Eight and Cater had admitted their feeling before Eight left for the war.

As we all walked in I looked on to see three soldiers standing in the huge lobby. The first one I recognized was Ace. He still reminded me of a child even though it's been so long. Next to him was Jack. I could hear his laugh from a mile away. Lastly was Seven. She looked a bit different, but still the same girl I loved. Her silver hair was much longer but her clear violet eyes where the same. I smiled as I saw her scan the crowd until her eyes rested on me. She looked even more beautiful then I could remember.

I watched as her calm face completely changed. Before I knew it, I found myself starting to run towards her. She did the same as we met halfway. Seven flung her body into my arms as I held her tight and spun her around. I set her back down as we held each others gazes.

"Machina." Was all she said before kissing me. Unfortunately, Seven was then ripped away from me as Sice tackles her to the ground. I laughed as the two girls laughed and wrestled with each other.

I then felt a pair of arms around me. "The hell?" I said, turning my head around to see Jack.

"Oh I missed you!" he laughed.

"Missed you to Jack!" I said as I then focused on Ace.

"Good to see you Machina." He said timidly walking towards me.

"You too." I said awkwardly. I wasn't sure where this conversation would take us but I was hopping we could make everything alright.

"Machina, I-I'm still sorry about Izana."he said looking at the ground. I stood there shocked he really apologized.

"Ace, the war is behind us now...I know your sorry and well, so am I." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. I'll never forget my brother and I'm sure Ace wouldn't either. I knew Izana wouldn't want me to hold a grudge, especially for this long. I smiled at Ace one last time before I turned back to Seven and the others.

"You and Nine! Since when!" I heard Seven and Jack yell in shock.

"About a day after we left. Nine admitted his feelings!" Queen laughed as King placed his arm around her.

"Oh! And you and King, huh?" Jack says with a amused smile.

"Never would have thought!" Seven says glancing at me. We both exchanged knowing glances mainly because we both remember that night Seven and I witnessed Queen and King...having...sex.

"I know you knew!" Queen laughs. That's right, Queen laughed! Seven just laughed along with her.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She says pulling Queen and King into a hug.

I looked around one last time, taking it all in. I realized how thankful I am to be here. To be with all these people. I took the risks. I never thought I would, but I did.

I then felt a hand grab mine, making me snap out of my deep thought. I looked at Seven to see her smiling up at me.

"I have come to the conclusion that taking risks are not a bad thing after all." I said smiling at the silver haired girl next to me.

"Oh really? When were they a bad thing to begin with?" She said with a smirk. "I took all the risks here!" she laughs.

"Nuh uhhhhhhh!" I laughed as she let go of my hand and crossed her arms.

"Name a time you took a risk!" She says.

"When I told you I love you!"

She looked taken back. Then I see realization hit her. "I kissed you first!" She smirks.

"You also ran away from me first!" I laughed as I saw some of are classmates watching us in amusement.

"Fine, you took the first risk." Seven finally admits.

"It was all worth it though." I said grabbing Seven's hands as she looks into my green eyes with that sweet smile of hers. _Hopefully there are more risks worth taking for me in the future._

* * *

><p>Yes! Chapter 6! One more after this I'm thinking.<p> 


	7. Aftermath

**AHA check it out! Chapter 7 ends my SevenXMachina story! :D Pleaseee comment to let me know how the whole thing was! Oh and any suggestions on who Rem should end up with? Obviously not Machina!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermath<strong>

**Seven's P.O.V**

It has been 3 years after the war and things have never been better. Some may say its to early to get married at the age of 22, but I didn't care. Machina had gotten a job helping govern Suzaku Fiefdom of Rubrum. His job was to keep peace between nations and to ensure that a war will never break out again. I, on the other hand got a job at our old school of Rubrum, Peristylium Susaku Magic Academy. I was teaching the students about the use of magic and weaponry together.I remember back in the day when i would use my acrobatic skills with my chain whip. I impressed many people. Although,my job was pretty much the opposite of what Machina was working at. It didn't matter to him.

I looked at myself in the mirror to see my silver, blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun revealing my neck and shoulders. I gasped a little as Queen laced up my white dress in the back. It was my wedding day.

*Flashback*

I stood in front of my class teaching. Each one looked up at me as if I was the most interesting thing in the world. Mainly because I was part of the legendary Class Zero and I had so much to teach them.

I heard a knock at the door as it suddenly open to reveal Machina. He immediatly walked in and made his way down the steps. I heard girls giggle as he walked past and other students ask each other 'why is he here?'._ My question exactly._

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I teased. "Your interrupting my class."

"They obviously don't mind." he says as the girls in the front blushed as he looked down at them.

"Not at all!" I male student said, not wanting to do work.

"Well, do you mind telling me what is so important then?" I asked him as he stood in front of me.

"Well I think its more of something I'm going to ask you..." He says as he gets down on one knee. Some of the students gasped as I stared wide eyed at the dark haired warrior."Will you marry me?" He asks pulling out a small box containing a diamond ring.

A huge smile appeared on my face.

"Y- Yes." I said feeling as if I'm about to cry tears of joy. Machina smiled brightly as he looked up at me. He stood up so I could kiss him. Yet again, it was all in front of the students. I could hears 'awe' erupt from some of the students. Machina and I broke are kiss as we both placed are foreheads together and laughed.

"Does this mean we wont have homework today?" A student asks interrupting the moment.

*End Flashback*

I quickly snapped put of my thought as I remembered where I was.

"You look gorgeous!" Cinque said walking in with her violet bridesmaid dress on. Violet to match my eyes. I smiled at her as I spotted a magazine on the chair. I opened it up curiously to see the title "Males of Class Zero Named Hottest Men of the Year!" Below was a picture off all the guys with their shirts off.

"I see you found it finally?" Rem says passing me my bouquet. Rem and I had become like sisters since the time she knocked some sense into me years ago.

"It took them 3 years after the war to realize they are the hottest men?." I replied with a laugh.

"I know! We aren't even IN Class Zero anymore." Queen says fixing my bun. Queen and King had been married 2 years now. They did not hesitate at all after the war.

"Just think though, you're marring one today!" Cater says squeezing my shoulders. She and Eight had gotten married some time after Queen and King.

"That reminds me! Loose the shorts!" Queen yells pulling up my dress!

"Wh-Why? No ones going to see them!" I said.

"After the reception someone might!" Queen replied pulling the shorts down to my ankles and pulling up my garter. "Seven." She said as I sighed and stepped out of my beloved shorts.

"Nice panties! Those for the honeymoon?" Sice teases. I glare at her until I hear Rem's voice again.

"It's time!" Rem says getting up and grabbing the magazine from my hands.

"YAY!" Deuce squeals as she walks out to meet up with Ace, her escort out. The pair has been dating for months now. It was only a matter of time before we are at their wedding!

One by one my bridesmaids walked out. It was my turn now. I linked arms with my silver haired father and we walked out. I watched as everyone's heads turned to me, but the only person I was focused on now was Machina.

I made my way down the aisle to until I got to where Machina stood in his black tux. I locked eyes with him as he stood in complete awe.

"Is something wrong?" I teased tilting my head to the side.

"No, not at all. I'm just admiring how beautiful you look." He whispers as I turned my head to hide my grin.I could still feel Machina's eyes on me. I turn my head back over to see him mouth the words 'I love you.'

"I love you too." I whispered back as we both smile nervously at each other. I couldn't believe I was here at the alter with Machina. Guess that's what happens when you take risks.

* * *

><p><strong>2years later.<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat in the bathroom looking down at the small device in my hand. I felt a wave of happiness as I saw a small plus appear! I'M PREGNANT!<p>

I rush out of the bathroom and go to call Machina.

"Hello?" I heard Machina's voice say over the phone.

"Machina?" I replied, overjoyed to hear him pick up.

"Seven? What's wrong?" he asks frantically. I looked down at the test again trying to figure out what to say.

"I-Im… You're going to be a father!" I blurted out still trying to find the right words.

"I'm…Going to be a father? I'm going to be a dad!" Machina said happily.

"It's the same thing, love." I laughed.

"I KNOW!" Machina's voiced then grew louder. I smiled over the phone as I heard him start to scream 'I'm going to be a dad!'

**9 Months Later**

Today felt different. I was due any day now but I was hopping it would be a different day. Everyone was coming over and I could already heard people talking and laughing. The last thing I wanted for today was to focus on my very pregnant self.

I stood in the bathroom putting on my makeup when I felt it. I stared down at the wet floor under me.

My head shot up as I heard a fast, almost a spastic knock at the door.

"Is everything okay?" I heard Cinque's soft voice say from behind the door.

"Ummm…" was all I got out before I heard Cinque start to yell.

"THE BABY IS COMING!" She yelled. _How does she know? _Then I remembered Cinque's sixth sense. I just stood there holding my bloated stomach.

The door flew open before I could even touch the knob. Machina and Cinque both ran in.

"We need to get going!" he exclaimed as he supported me with his arm. I looked to see everyone in the living room.

Rem immediately was at my side with Queen.

"Relax everyone, I'm f-" But I was cut off with a painful contraction. Queen sat beside me on the way to the hospital as I squeezed her and Machina's hand.

"Okay, Seven. You have to breathe. The contractions will pass soon." Queen says assuring me.

"That's easy for you to say! You had like what? 5 kids already?" I snapped back.

"3." She corrected as I was rushed into the hospital by a protective Machina.

It was true. Queen and King already had 3 kinds. All girls, I may add.

After 8 hours of labor, I finally gave birth to a little boy. I lay down with the small baby in my arms. He was beautiful. His fine hair was already a dark brown.

Machina and Rem came in. She was to be the godmother. Machina walked over to my side and leaned closer to see his new family. He just stared down proudly at the baby. I moved the baby over so he could get a better look. To our surprise, the baby's eyes opened. They weren't the usual blue of a newborn. They where and emerald green, like Machina's.

"What are you going to name him?" Rem asked staring down at the small child.

"We haven't decided ye-" Machina started but I cut him off.

"Izana." I interrupted. "Izana II"

Machina reaches down to the baby as little Izana grabs his two fingers in his small delicate hands.

"Izana." Machina says staring down at his newborn son.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>~Well that is it for my story of a very unheard of pairing of the good-natured Seven and the brave Machina.~<strong>

Hope everyone enjoyed it. I had fun writing it and that's what matters right? lmao :D

LOOK FOR MY NEXT STORY! Its about Nine and Sice's side of the story! :) yes yes! another different pairing! DEAL!

Btw: I don't own any of the final fantasy type-0 characters.


End file.
